


Bing Bang Bingo

by Starkangejr



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempted Murder, De-Aged Tony Stark, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male!Pepper, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, SIM!Tony, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Tony Stark Bingo 2020, bingo fills, kid!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: This is a collection of Bingo Prompt fills. (I will try to publish all the ones necessary for the Bingo badge but I might just add later as well for my own sake since these are pretty nice prompts, I just didn't have enough time to fill them in the Bingo dates. Incomplete (only 6 prompts)
Relationships: Additional Tags to be added as updated!, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Male!Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. TSBingo Prompt Card

Reworking this chapter to include the Prompt card, second Chapter is the start of the prompts


	2. TSBingo S3: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking brings out the worst emotions out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square -S3 Jealousy  
> Creator ID: Kou#3119

Tony swirled his glass of whiskey, letting the melting ice clink against each other as he stared bitterly off in the distance. He was alone, like always after a big fight with Steve but this time it felt a lot sharper. All he could think of was how insanely _idiotic_ Steve was acting. This was the man his father couldn't shut up about? _This_ was who he spent all his life competing against? It was bad enough the super soldier was built like some perfect Adonis. The muscles on him almost matching fucking Thor's for christ sake and Thor was a _god_. Bonafide gee oh dee from space, as if they needed more perfect examples of what someone should look like when they're forty or even worse still one hundred and four. 

Tony threw back the whiskey, swallowing it until the glass was empty and he couldn't feel his limbs anymore. The ice settled at the bottom and he glared angrily at it. Stubborn as hell, he did what he knew best, drowning out all emotions with alcohol. Just like the old man. With a frown, Tony moved to refill his glass, remembering what it was like when he was just a kid. Howard had such a knack for words. Garnering his father’s praise was the one thing Tony had always quietly craved. All his projects; the machines he fixed, tech he submitted for school, all the tests he took to jump ahead in his grades. 

Tony’s chest swelled with envy, fueled by his own racing thoughts and the alcohol in his system. He slammed the glass down on the side table next to his chair, frowning loudly to mostly himself. He hated this part the most, when the sadness sank in deep and gripped him. He and Steve would always disagree and found common ground at some other time, but Tony never let the wound heal all the way. Jealousy was an ugly thing but not even Tony Stark could see himself kick this bucket anytime soon.


	3. TSBingo T2: Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony's ship gets wrecked from a storm but that's the least of his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square -T2 Shipwrecked  
> Creator ID: Kou#3119

Anthony was a noble Captain of the Queen's fleet, in charge of The Iron Maiden. He was one of the best, held in high regard much like Captain Rogers of The Avenger. He garnered his reputation on his own merit, much like the others in his field and he’d been sailing for quite some time so it only made sense how he came to be a leader. The years he spent on the waters were simple notches on his belt. However none of that mattered in the face of this mess. An embarrassment to be sure. He had to swallow his pride as he looked over their current situation. He had to take stock of everything that was still intact and then make plans based on his findings. Priorities first—supplies and cargo, the ship and then of course his men. Shipwrecks were not uncommon for these parts but Anthony had been confident in his skill that he thought they could avoid it.

Standing on the sands of the beach, watching his men scramble about to follow orders, Anthony knew what was on their minds. If they didn’t act soon then their situation could become dire fairly quickly. Anthony only hoped that word would not reach Rogers before he could get back onto the waters. Call him superstitious but he felt it in the air, a type of darkness that snuck up on sailors when they least expected it. He glanced over at the sudden commotion, noticing one of his men scrambling out of the thick of the woods. It was a scout sent to check the rest of the island who was now shouting something as he tried to get everyone's attention. He was so breathless, Anthony could barely understand a word the fool said as he got closer. He shared a look with his Commander Rhodes before the sailor collapsed to his knees in the sand before them.

"Get a hold of yourself, good man! What is it?" James scowled and Anthony resisted the urge to shake his crewman.

"Pi-pirates." The sailor finally sputtered out, his breath came out as a harsh wheeze, his arm twisted behind him as he pointed backwards towards the treeline. Out from the brush, Anthony watched over the man's crouched body, seeing a sight that sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was like liquid fire, his heart pounded in his chest and the scar across his heart ached with the hard movement of his breathing. His fist clenched tight, even as the luscious ginger locks of his arch enemy glistened in the sun.

Dread Pirate Pimenta crossed into the sunlight like a gift from hell. His sly smile and sparkling teal eyes distracting Anthony even now despite the history between them. He hated this Pirate and yet, the sight of him elicited another reaction from him as well. Anthony was nudged by his Commander and the Naval Captain finally found the sense to move, meeting up with the two pirates that stood before them. He was still bitter so he couldn’t even hide it from his tone as he stared suspiciously at first the Traitor known as Jarvis before he let his amber eyes fall over the opposing Captain.

“Antonio~! How shocking to see you here, meu amor.” Pimenta’s accent was heavy as he practically purred out the pet name. His eyes seemed to move around, assessing their situation and Anthony bristled, trying to gain the upperhand back between them. “Problema?”

“Don’t even think about it, pirate!” Anthony snapped and he felt a chill run down his spine as he watched Pimenta’s eyes snapback to him. His expression was rueful, the grin spoke volumes of safety but it didn’t reach his eyes in the least.

“Ah, so angry, isn’t he, Jarvy? Você não quer nossa ajuda?” Anthony watched Pimenta tilt his head, exposing the long pale neck covered in glittering gold chains and freckles. He couldn’t stop the way he stared but his throat was tight as he shook his head profusely.

“No, this is not a parley. Why have you even come?” Rhodes demanded and Anthony was grateful for the support.

“I won’t allow you to take anything from us, no matter what you say. Two against many, not favorable odds for you, pirates.” He added, lifting a brow even as his men seemed to warily prepare for the signal that they would need to jump ready for battle.

“No need to be so hostile, my good men. We are in the same boat. It seemed only fair to attempt to share resources, afterall, we do not know how long we will both be here, trapped on this island. If we’re fighting off the enemy instead of focusing on repairs, we would all surely die before our time.” Jarvis spoke up, trying to placate them.

“Yes. You are not only one tricked by Goddess. Jarvy speaks truth, want agreement.” Pimenta sighed, lifting his hands up in surrender. Priceless jewels and bands hung from his wrists and instead of irking Anthony’s ire, it only made him want to touch the delicate wrist underneath. His focus was shot. It was like having everything he ever wanted and absolutely hated all at once. It was right within his grasp and he denied himself for image sake. Or perhaps it was more for sanity sake.

“How can we trust your word?” Rhodes’ voice grounded Anthony to the present as he tore his eyes away from Pimenta and simply focused on the trees, ensuring this wasn’t an ambush while they talked.

“We came unarmed, did we not? Is this not proof enough?” Jarvis asked, frowning at the both of them as he crossed his arms.

“Do we have a deal cavalheiros?” Anthony watched as the pale freckle covered hand crossed the distance between them, long fingers outstretched towards him, no knife to speak of this time around and it felt all the more like a dare to pull away. This pirate was daring him to run away, become a coward but Anthony had already made his decision the second he saw Pimenta’s eyes grow warm. He knew his chances coming out of this uscathed were slim, but if he could enjoy himself, even for a few nights without the pressure of his social standing, perhaps it would be worth it. He shook hands with the pirate, watching the glee spread and knew he was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Pepper is speaking Portuguese, I used google translate but made sure it wasn't too much so it doesn't take away from the overall fic  
> 1\. Problema?--Problem?  
> 2\. Você não quer nossa ajuda?--Don't you want our help?  
> 3\. cavalheiros?--gentlemen?


	4. TSBingo A4: Bucky Barnes/Winter Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some men just want to watch the world burn. Superior Iron Man will start the fire if he doesn't get all that he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square -A4 Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier  
> Creator ID: Kou#3119
> 
> \--  
> Tony helps Steve with his problem and tries to rationalize why he's willing to harbor a known war criminal.

Tony absolutely hated being told what to do by anyone that wasn’t himself.

This fact did not stop however, one very particular Steve Rogers who needed all of Tony’s “fancy gizmos” to help search for his lost war buddy. It pissed Tony off more that Steve was smart enough to not act like some asshole from the 40’s and yet here they were, using dumb words like gizmo and doohickey and—oh look facial recognition got a match.

Steve seemed very reluctant to rely heavily on anyone that wasn’t Sam, Natasha or _Steve_. Which did make Tony only a little bitter that he was the last to know about all this cloak and shadows operation. They were trying to find the psycho—tortured best friend, whatever—who tossed Captain America around a rogue Helicarrier. He was dangerous but Steve was pretty adamant. Alright so who cared if he pulled an unconscious and could have drowned Steve to shore?? That could mean anything! What if he just wanted to save the killing for his hands? But, Pep reminded him that he should feel “grateful” to even be included in Steve’s small ring of trust and _maybe_ she was right.

Maybe only a little.

Tony deserved to complain about it at least. It was his lab after all and maybe if he kept ranting about it, Steve would learn his lesson and trust Tony with the small calls just as much as the big calls. He’d get to be part of it from the start, because man, looking back on how the soldiers and spy were conducting the search before? It fucking sucked without Tony’s help. They were so archaic with their espionage but Tony was there to help pick up the pieces and make it better.

Tony felt like he’d miscalculated the situation however because now everyone was asking him the harder questions.

Tony watched as alleged Russian killbot, James Barnes—or Bucky as Steve liked to call him—tried on another three piece suit. The tailor was taking Bucky’s measurements and Pepper was standing there with her calm smile, placating what Tony could only describe as a beast. This guy didn’t belong in civilian clothes. He looked too frazzled.

Tony checked his phone to see if a haircut was scheduled and quickly blocked off an hour of time. When Steve started asking for help, Tony definitely wasn’t expecting to help like this. Reintegrate Bucky by hiring him as a Stark Enterprise employee. Bodyguard, Steve said, it’ll be easier to hide him in plain sight. Tony glanced at the glint off Bucky’s arm and smacked his teeth together. Yea right. It was like putting lipstick on a missile and calling it just a decoration. Tony could handle the paparazzi, hell, he’d been doing it all his life, but this? What the hell was he thinking?

Tony glanced at Pepper and he watched as she stood there, making orders and taking control of everything for him just like normal. She never gave any hints of faltering. She was the best goddamn CEO he ever put in power in his company. But she was also the reason he even agreed to this crazy as hell request.

Tony never really got it through his thick skull until a few days ago, which was even more embarrassing because the incident wasn’t even superhero related. Some rando thought they could “tear down the corporate establishment and greed caused by the one percenters” via killing the big heads at top. That meant Pepper. And when the dust had settled, his suit piloted through JARVIS to take the guy out as humanly as possible, she was there, checking on him while her arm bled.

It wasn’t right.

Pepper should have some sense of self preservation but Tony knew that if she had, she would have left a long time ago. All the assholes that Tony had fought with had used her in some way. Obidiah had damn near killed them both, the disaster of an Expo and his failed EXTERMIS project; any number of these should have had her out the door.

Instead she stayed and it only brought another weight on his shoulders. She was always there. Pepper would always stay by his side, no matter how dangerous everything in their life got. His eyes caught the tail end of the hidden bandage underneath her rolled up sleeve and frowned.

So yea. He was a part of this now. Aiding and abetting a war criminal just to selfishly protect what he couldn’t lose.

Tony knew he couldn’t always be there for her. This was just extra security. Though Pepper only agreed because she felt helping Bucky could go hand in hand with getting a real bodyguard who could update Happy on all of Tony’s less than savvy exploits.

“Happy has to take care of the entire building now, not just you, Tony,” she said with a bit of snark. He rolled his eyes at her but he knew she won that argument too. Damn. Was he getting soft? Tony watched the tailor finish doting down their notes, patting the soldier on the arm while Tony pursed his lips. Even a killer could look good in suede, huh? Tony mostly kept his thoughts to himself. For one, he didn’t want a metal hand threatening his throat and secondly, he also didn’t want to upset Pepper. She could talk his ear off with reprimands if he was rude for no reason.

He didn’t have to stay quiet for now though. Finally the tailor was done and Tony sighed out a loud huff of relief. “Alright kiddos. We got Mister Frowny here some threads that won’t tear. Ready to clean up that mug?”

Pepper rolled her eyes while Bucky just gave a silent blank stare. It was odd to keep looking and not seeing any give in the man’s face. So, true to Tony’s nature he deflected and started bringing their little party elsewhere. “Good. Let’s go!”

They managed to clean the ex-soldier up without any hiccups and Tony was feeling pretty accomplished. Bucky still had long hair but it was trimmed of nasty dead ends and groomed to make him more presentable. All in all, a pretty good day.


	5. TSBingo R4: Silver-Haired Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes a look in the mirror and is feeling a little old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square -R4 Silver-Haired Tony  
> Creator ID: Kou#3119

Tony awoke slowly, blinking away sleep as he shielded his eyes from the California sun. Scratching faintly at his bearded chin with his free hand, the man managed to pull himself out of the blankets. He didn’t know what time it was but Pepper was still asleep so it must have been early. He wondered what woke him up as he stumbled into the bathroom, figuring it out rather quickly as motioned for the light to turn on while he pissed. The toilet flushed itself and he came over to the sink, washing his hands before he splashed his face with the cool water.

He took a towel to dry his dripping face, amber eyes flicking to the mirror to catch his reflection. He stared, frowning at the state of his bed head and his lips turned down further staring even more. When had he gotten so many grey hairs? Turning his head up and down, swiveling it in different angles to look and find the main source of all this silver. He vaguely remembered his father when he started greying.

On Howard it had looked becoming, he owned every single strand until his black hair was completely gone and his aged look only made him that much more authoritative. On Tony though, he looked at the strands, running his fingers through the strands and parting his hair as he sighed. How long had it been since he last dyed everything? He was going to need to touch it up again. Tony tried not to be too upset about it. Greying hair was just part of their family, part of growing older.

“Morning handsome.” Pepper’s voice snuck up behind him and Tony grinned as she pressed her body against his back for a hug. He felt her lips against the back of his neck and he let out a big puff of laughter at the ticklish sensation.

“Don’t you mean old man?” He groused, looking at her through the mirror. He could feel her smile against his skin and she lifted her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, making it unruly.

“Regardless of how you look Tony, I will always love you. Silver hair, blonde, brown, whatever. Doesn’t change a thing.” Pepper hummed, massaging Tony’s scalp and kissing at his ear with equal measure. Tony pursed his lips, somehow feeling better about it all as they stayed like that.

“Well aren’t I lucky then?” He hummed, turning around to hug Pepper in his arms. He nosed at her for a proper kiss and he could feel the amusement building between them.

“Yes. Yes you are.”


	6. TSBingo K1: Meet Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superior Iron Man always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square -K1 Meet Ugly  
> Creator ID: Kou#3119

Magic wasn’t unfamiliar to him. The same could be said about the powers of mutants like Scarlet Witch, Professor X and even Red Onslaught now. He’d felt it plenty of times before in skirmishes so it shouldn’t have been any different from the usual. But something was off about the whole reason he was fighting. Something in his mind changed. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Tony moved through the motions, keeping a critical eye on his companions as they fought against the psychic powered Red Onslaught. When it seemed the empowered villain would continue to bad mouth them all, even Tony? Well, Stark was just glad Magneto had it in him to murder the red asshole. Otherwise he would have blasted the ugly fucker into next Tuesday.

After a while Tony realized he felt unshackled, less restrained with his decisions. It was as if every thought in his mind had free reign to be marked as brilliant instead of far too dangerous. It felt like he could do anything he wanted and no one could stop him. He was too much of a genius for them to handle after all. Tony was already making calculations on how to counteract the eventual switcheroo they would surely spring on everyone once they realized what the fight had caused. Magic or Psychic fuck up--didn’t matter to him--this was his chance to take advantage of everything. He felt a pang in his chest and he ignored the pain for a moment. He would find out exactly what he needed and take it for himself. When the magic reverted everyone else, Tony, was safe within his armor, retaining all his better qualities. He flew over California, scanning the people below and readying his nano-technology. This was the simple definition of Tony Stark. He was a God pretending to be human finally free of his shell, just as he freed San Francisco from its own ugliness. Just a small taste of what more was to come.

“Time to look pretty for me.”

* * *

Pepper is where she will always be. Resilient, going over some documents, pretending to be in charge until Tony upends her whole lifestyle. It’s been a few weeks, since their last fight on his Extremis App but this time it’ll be different. Tony feels something ripple across his chest at the thrill of seeing her. He wonders how he can tame himself long enough to pretend he doesn’t have anything up his sleeve before she’s forced under his thumb. Tony’s desire for subjugation, for the one woman who’s never even spared him a glance is like a fire in his gut. He imagines what it would be like. Where she listens and obeys. Where everything has its place. Right at his feet begging to be graced by his touch.

“Honey! I’m home!” Tony sings, his voice ringing across the speakers inside of the office. He grins, watching the way Pepper’s head snaps up from her phone and she’s immediately searching for him. She’s on alert but Pepper has the subtle graces to pretend she isn’t freaking out. His symbiotic armor unwinds from him like pure liquid and once he’s free, Tony closes the space between them, invading her space with a grin that could swallow her whole. Pepper scowls, the way her forehead scrunches up gives him butterflies and he doesn’t bother letting her go.

“Have you come to your senses yet?” She asks, turning her head to look back at him as Tony just sets his chin on her shoulder and takes a deep inhale of her perfume. It settles over him like a calming weight and he knows this is what he wanted, what he _needs_.

“Not exactly.” He smirks to himself, the excitement rolling in his chest as the tension in the room rises.

“Tony, I swear to god. I don’t want to hurt you but I’ll call the armor in here if you don’t let go.” Pepper threatens and Tony relents, sighing dramatically as he lets her go. His hands immediately go up in the air in surrender and Pepper puts too much space between them. He hates it but she’ll be coming to his arms soon enough.

“Relax, relax, I’m just here to talk.” Tony cajoles, circling around the office as he looks around, biding his time.

“Talk. You have ten minutes.” She offers, gesturing at him to start posturing as he likes to do when he monologues.

“Generous, but I don’t need that long. I want you to join me. Simple.” Tony shrugs, pulling out a few books from her wall, looking them over but overall not interested in them.

“You’re using your tech to terrorize and cause class superiority in California, why would I join you?” Pepper asks, her expression narrowing at him, trying to understand. But she won’t. It’s already too late. It’s done.

Tony sighs, finally turning to watch Pepper’s expression as he clicks a button on a transmitter and the building goes dark. “Given I’ve taken out your network as well as security, I’m thinking joining me might seem like the good decision here. Or you know, let the psycho roaming your halls come find you.”

“Tony.” “What are you talking about? What have you done?” Pepper has that accusing tone and the way she looks at him, Tony knows a weaker version of him would have crumbled before her scrutiny.

“It’s my present I brought for you. The gift of choice. Join me and nothing terrible has to happen to you. I’ll take care of you, take care of us. I want you by my side but if unfortunately circumstances were to befall you..well, I’ll make sure everyone mourns. Or you can just tell me right now.”

Pepper runs from him and Tony watches the way she tries to reason with the man he’s brought into the building. She thinks she can win with empathy and quick thinking but Tony’s already promised this particular fan the only thing he’ll ever want; a lifetime subscription to the Extremis 3.0 modifications. A lifetime of perfection for the murder of one woman. It should be simple enough, the suits aren’t even online. Tony’s guaranteed that the only rescue Pepper has, is himself.

After a few hours and it’s gotten dark, he searches for her, using his suit to locate her huddled up in some dark room. He opens the door to a sight that makes a warmth settle low in his gut. He loves the way dark red splotches splatter across pale freckled flesh. She’s practically covered in the blood, her whole body shaking from the shock. Pepper’s lashes are so long and the tears dripping from them are enough to make Tony want to come to her. He stops himself, grinning. Not yet.

Pepper stares at her hands, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. The gun lays across the floor near her legs and she must have hidden it in here. Effective, but gruesome all the same. No amount of training could prepare for this. The way she moves tells him that her ears must be ringing, fired the gun too close and now she’s reeling from trying to get her senses back together. She doesn't move, even as Tony stands there. He realizes she must be too afraid, pumped full of adrenaline, and has no clue what she’s going to do next. Finally after a while she recognizes him and flinches, crawling around the floor to hide behind the desk.

"Glad you're alive, Pep. Do you need me?" The humor in Tony's voice is sweet like honey and so smooth, he wished he could see the way she trembled, listening to him.

"Tell me you need me." Tony's voice is direct and teasing, waiting with baited breath as Pepper must be having a mini panic attack. He can hear her gasping for breath, short and sporadic, trying to gain some control. But it left her the second Tony came through the doors.

"Pepper. Tell me, you _need_ me." Tony isn't asking anymore. She’s trapped. She belongs to him now. Her voice is soft at first, Tony swears she tries to repeat herself a few times before she clears her throat and finally lets out a soft, yet purposeful answer.

"I..need you. Please." She adds the please and Tony feels like he’s on cloud nine. Tony likes it and he decides that maybe, just maybe, he won't kill her just yet. He’s got so much more planned for his sweet little secretary.


	7. TSBingo S2: Pictured Square of Kid Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers mess around with the wrong Tech and Tony ends up a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square -S2 Pictured Square of Kid Tony  
> Creator ID: Kou#3119

Tony doesn't remember how he got in this unfamiliar place but he does know that he recognizes no one in the room. First all, it's no fair adults are gigantic. Second of all, he seriously needs to figure out why he’s missing time and memories of this place. His dad was always paranoid about Tony getting kidnapped and ransomed but he never thought it would happen like this! He thought it was just some stupid way to scare him into behaving. But he didn't feel like being a very good boy today. All of the tall adults are arguing amongst themselves. Some in groups and others in pairs but it seems all about the same thing. One adult with brown curly hair and glasses tears something out of the shave headed black guy's hands. Glasses is frantic as he looks over the machine.

"What do you think you're doing?! Turn him back!" Tony can hear a strange, distinct beeping sound Tony but he doesn’t recognize it as he watches the two men fight over the device. The two faces between the adults seem to grow sick and Tony knows when someone looks like they’re going to barf.

"We can't."

"What?!"

"It says it's out of power!!"

"Well then power it Sam! We can't leave him like this!"

More adults start moving around the large room, coming over to crowd around each other, chattering amongst themselves as they try to figure it all out. Tony grows frustrated the longer he’s ignored and he crosses his arms over his chest as he feels his own blood boil. He wants answers and he’s intent on demanding their full attention. It doesn’t matter how, but the whole room better start looking at him or he was going to start screaming.

"Alright! Listen up weirdos! I want answers an’ I want em now! Who are you, why am I here an’ where's my dad?" His voice breaks through the borderline panicked whispers and it seems to shock the adults into silence. Tony can see at least three ladies now among all the guys in the room and as he assesses them, one of the blonds gets closer. Tony blinks, not trusting his eyesight.he rubs determinedly at his eyes with the back of his hand, stopping to stare again and his mouth gapes open just as his hero kneels down to talk with him.

"Sorry, Tony. We didn't mean to ignore you. Just trying to figure this all out, champ." He can recognize Captain America even without the mask on, Tony knows those eyes anywhere.

"I don't understand..h-how? Am I dreaming?" Tony pinches himself and gives a soft “ow” as he rubs at his arm and realizes no. This is very real.

"You don't have to worry, we're going to figure this out. All of us. We won't let you go through this alone. Just seems like maybe one of your toys had a wire loose. It turned your older self, well, into this." Steve tries to explain, not truly understanding all the mechanics behind it but doing his best to ease Tony’s worries.

"Soooo you're saying this is temporary?" He asks, looking up from Captain America to see everyone still staring at him. They’re all gauging his reactions, monitoring him. They have good instincts because Tony himself is trying to hold back his gut instinct to run. Tony knows that Cap would never lead him wrong and maybe if he trusts the rest of whoever they are, he can relax for a while, figure out what exactly is going on.

“That’s what we’re hoping.” Cap looks like he’s at the end of his rope with this kind of stuff and Tony glances at the others, the way they hold the device like they have no clue how it works. Not even Glasses looks confident. If there’s one thing Tony knows, it’s machines. He gives a slow nod and does his best to seem big as he walks closer to the others and just holds out his hand.

“Kay..lemme see. Maybe I can figure it out.”


End file.
